1. Field
The following description relates to a wet type dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that a wet dust collecting apparatus may fill water into a dust container and collect dust using the filled water to enhance dust separating efficiency.
Examples of conventional technologies of wet type dust collecting apparatus may include Korean Patent Laid-open No. 2006-101061 (conventional technology 1), Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 07-116096 (conventional technology 2), Korean Patent Registration No. 704336 (conventional technology 3), and U.S. Patent Laid-open No. US2007/0067945 (conventional technology 4).
The conventional technology 1 discloses a dust-collecting tank configured to form a first cyclone chamber, separate dust from water, and provide a filter therein, and a dust collecting apparatus including a corn-shaped second cyclone which is provided on an upper side of a first cyclone and the second cyclone separates dust from air.
The conventional technology 2 discloses a dust collecting apparatus that includes a first separating unit having a corn-shaped cyclone separating apparatus, and a second separating unit having an aqua filter.
The conventional technology 3 discloses a dust collecting apparatus that includes a first cyclone, an aqua filter, and a second cyclone.
The conventional technology 4 discloses a dust collecting apparatus that includes a first dust collecting unit having an aqua filter filled with water, and a dry type dust collecting unit provided with a corn-shaped cyclone.
The conventional technologies described above use water to filter out dust, but the first dust collecting unit or the second dust collecting unit filters out dust in a dry type dust collecting method. In addition, since the second dust collecting unit is composed of a single cyclone, a problem of decreasing dust separating efficiency exists.
Furthermore, in case of the wet type dust collecting apparatus of the above-described conventional technologies, in response to reducing a minor diameter of a centrifugal separating pipe, a water rotation speed becomes faster and dust separating efficiency increases. Thus, dust separating efficiency enhancement and a dust collecting region (wet type dust collecting region) extension is limited.